Fenghuang
AMAZING FILLER SECTION HOLY SHIT Fenghuang, formerly General Fenghuang, is a legend among the Fire Nation Army. Notorious for his cruelty, loyalty, and insane threshold for pain, he commanded occupation troops in the northwestern Earth Kingdom and made himself a legend after quelling not one but TWO violent prisoner insurrections. After the second one was stomped out with massive casualties among the enslaved workforce, the mere sight of the horrifically scarred General stomping down the lines was more than enough to crush any thoughts of rebellion. That is, until the Day of Black Sun. On that fateful day, the prisoners rose up in the hundreds and thousands, throwing themselves upon their captors to exact retribution for their treatment. The Fire Nation lost all its territory west of the Geelong Abbey on that day, and General Fenghuang was reported as lost in action. This loss was what later prompted Fire Lord Ozai to target that area around the Wulong Forest as the beginning of his "Burn The World" campaign, before he was defeated in that region by the Avatar. After that campaign foundered, it was thought that there was no way General Fenghuang could have survived. However, this may not be the case. According to some rumors Fenghuang has been seen once again, here and there- or at least someone who resembles him almost to the letter (and there are not many who could). According to other, similar rumors, he is working for somebody- possibly a faction of the Eternal Flame, or a rich Earth Kingdom noble with an axe to grind, or even the Avatar himself according to the more fantastic tales. Until concrete proof is found, however, we must assume that General Fenghuang is long dead. Fenghuang, as of his last physical (three months before the Day of Black Sun), was "a mountain of a man"- standing six foot seven and weighing 317 pounds, all of it solid muscle. His hair is black with streaks of gray, cut short in the front and typically bound up in the back with a shoulder-length braid of intricate design. He is easily identifiable by the myriad scars crisscrossing his body, including no less than three major ones on his face (though various reports seem to disagree on the exact size, shape, and placement of these), and by his nose, which is bent noticeably to the right as a result of its being broken when he was young (shortly after his recruitment, in fact) and not healing properly. Fenghuang's loyalty is almost as legendary as the man himself- if he owes a debt, he will do everything in his power to see that it is repaid. He is a highly skilled firebender, and at least capable with a variety of weapons, but what makes him most deadly is his toughness. His tolerance for pain is legendary- according to some, he actually enjoys the sensation- and oftentimes in the past he proved the victor by simply out-enduring his opponent. As the official Fire Nation wanted poster reads, "If you see this man, do not approach him without extreme caution- tell your local constable immediately." Fun Facts *'Fenghuang' (鳳凰) are mythological phoenix-like birds of East Asia. Stories *Juren's Succulent Rice, by Anonymous /co/mrade *A Better World Chapter 1: Part 1, by Rimmer *A Better World Chapter 1: Part 2, by Rimmer *A Better World Chapter 2: Reckoner(part 1), by Rimmer *A Better World Chapter 2: Reckoner(part 2), by Rimmer Gallery See Category:Fenghuang for a complete listing. Image:Fenghuang.jpg| Image:Fenghuang color.png|Character sheet Category:Enemies Category:Fenghuang Category:Enemies Category:Fenghuang